Backbone
by Soozen
Summary: Kazuma's life with Kyo once he came to live with him.


There are seven days in the week, or one hundred and sixty-eight useable hours. This would seem like there was enough time to get everything that was necessary done, and still have time to do anything else. Unfortunately, life requires approximately forty-eight more hours in a week to get anything done, and have time to relax and spend time with your children.

Kazuma had this very problem. Of course, it did not exist before Kyo came to live with him; his life had been very relaxing prior to taking the Cat under his wing. But, in order to atone and give Kyo the life he deserved with a truly doting parent, Kazuma found that there were not nearly enough hours in a week, or a day for that matter. He'd get up with Kyo, and take him off to school, after which he'd have a few hours to himself. Most of his pupils were still students, and so his classes started after schools ended. Unfortunately, this posed as a problem for what to do with Kyo while he taught.

He enrolled Kyo into a martial arts class that was for children of his age and experience, a class that he, regrettably, did not teach. But, it kept Kyo preoccupied until Kazuma was finished teaching, and thus he'd be free to help Kyo with his homework, and play with him.

On Saturdays, he'd be able to train Kyo for a few hours, but there were other classes he had to attend to, as Saturdays were his busiest day. Kazuma had virtually no time for Kyo on Saturdays, just like nearly every other day of the week.

Kazuma did not want Kyo to be brought up, barely seeing him, and so, he thought up a quick solution to this: he kept his Sundays open for Kyo, and only Kyo. Each Sunday morning, he'd asked Kyo what he would like to do, or where he would like to go, leaving the choice completely up to him. And, once Kyo decided, that's what they would do. If he wanted to spend the day at the zoo, Kazuma would take him, and it would be a day for just the two of them.

The years passed, and they kept it as best as they could. There would be times when something would come up, and Kazuma would not be free a Sunday, but for the most part, the day was kept as theirs. There was not a significant change in this habit until one Sunday, shortly after New Years when Kyo was twelve.

Kazuma had felt that something had happened on this particular New Year celebration. Kyo appeared much angrier, and much more distant than usual. Akito had spoken with him, during the first day of celebration.

The Sunday afterwards, Kazuma had done his usual routine; he had poured himself some tea, found Kyo and asked him where he would like to go.

"Nowhere," was his grunted reply.

"Nowhere?" Kazuma had repeated, in a slightly playful tone.

"I'm staying home and training today," Kyo had said, a tone that was ever so slightly tenser, angrier than usual.

"Then I shall help you." Kazuma gave him a soft smile.

And, from then on, that was how they spent their Sundays. Kyo never requested to do anything else, and Kazuma didn't question it. He was sure there was a reason for this sudden obsession with excelling in martial arts, but he was also sure that, eventually, Kyo would explain it.

Kyo truly did become obsessed with training. Every moment he had, even if Kazuma wasn't helping him, he'd be working out, attacking a punching bag or the like. Eventually, his grades began to reflect how much time he was spending practicing instead of studying. Letters were sent home, and Kazuma began receiving phone calls from his teachers.

"Kyo," he had said one day, "we need to talk."

"About what?" Kyo asked between the hits he was delivering to the punching bag. He was training, of course.

"Your grades. You're failing, or nearly failing, all of your classes, save for physical education."

"Who cares?" Another punch. Another kick.

"Obviously, I care, but I must wonder why it is that you don't."

"It doesn't matter." Punch, punch, kick, punch.

"I hardly see that it doesn't," Kazuma said slowly. "Believe it or not, Kyo, but good grades help you get into college, which plays a critical part in whatever career you-"

"Shishou," Kyo said slowly, no longer attacking the punching bag, "you know that there will be no college for me, and no career."

Ah. This explained Kyo's change of heart…almost. Akito had told him what lay in store for him for the future: to be locked away in the Cat's house.

"School is stupid, and just wasting my time," Kyo went on, his tone growing harsher and harsher. "This…this will keep me away from that place…just gotta get strong enough…."

"Kyo," Kazuma said softly, "I admire the fact that you are willing to do whatever it takes to keep your life…as it is, but it is not for you to fight Akito." _Leave that to me_.

"I ain't going to fight Akito!" Kyo snapped. "I gotta…. Akito promised me- he told me that if I ever beat Yuki in a fight, I won't go –there."

"Ah." Kazuma thought for a moment. "I shall make a deal with you, then. I will help you train more often, on two conditions. You bring your grades up and keep them up, and, when you do win against Yuki, you do not hurt him too badly."

Kyo let out a short laugh. "I can't guarantee the last part…but I'll try."

And, Kyo did raise his grades. He became an A student once more, and he seemed to be growing stronger, and his attacks were becoming more and more accurate.

And then, when he was fifteen, something else significantly changed.

It seemed to happen almost overnight. Granted, he wasn't always smiles and laughter, but, it was easy to tell when he was happy, and when he was sad, and when he was angry. But, one day, he wasn't any of those emotions. Something…something had changed, where he was just bitter and depressed and cold.

And Kazuma was lost for what to do. There seemed to be no reason for him to become this way, nothing to trigger this depression. Kazuma did what he could, and tried to keep everything as normal as possible. They trained daily, but without the zeal that Kyo used to have for it.

One day, Kyo fell during training. He had failed to block a kick Kazuma had delivered and had sent him flying back a few feet. Kazuma wasn't too worried; he knew exactly what Kyo could and could not take, and this would barely hurt him. At most, it would bruise his ego a bit.

But, Kyo did not get up. He stayed on the ground, sitting, staring at the floor. Kazuma stood patiently, waiting for Kyo to decide when he felt well enough to stand again. Minutes passed, and Kyo remained where he was.

"Kyo," he said, "stand up."

"What's the point?" Kyo replied, growling. "I keep training and getting stronger and better…and he's always stronger and better than me. Always. He doesn't try, he doesn't even have to."

"That is no reason to give up. Now stand up."

Kyo didn't respond, didn't look at him.

"I will not let you give up now, Kyo," Kazuma said sternly, one of the few times he had that tone when talking with Kyo. "It may seem hopeless now, and it may seem like you will never succeed, but there is still that chance that you will overcome all the obstacles in front of you. I know that you will not fail. Now, stand up."

For a moment, Kyo remained where he was, and then, ever so slowly, he stood up.

And, for a while, everything was okay.

Or so Kazuma chose to believe.

But, he was merely in denial about how Kyo was acting. He was still bitter, he was still angry, and he was still depressed. And, he was depending too much on him.

It was then, just after his sixteenth birthday, that Kazuma made one of the hardest decisions he felt he'd ever have to make: he was going to leave Kyo.

Kyo, understandably, wasn't happy about this sudden trip Kazuma had to make, and was even less happy with the fact that he'd be staying with Shigure. But, Kazuma knew this had to be done. His son would never heal if they didn't separate from each other for some time. But, Kazuma was worried that this idea would backfire, and Kyo would give up completely.

That probably would've happened if _she_ hadn't come to live with Shigure. Tohru Honda was exactly the person he needed in his life; loving, caring and doting, but someone he could protect, and care for, and enjoy being with. She helped him become stronger, emotionally, and helped build his backbone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. This was a pleasure to write, and I truly mean it. Oh, how I adore Kazuma and Kyo's relationship…..

Please leave constructive criticisms.

(oh, and by the way- Ten Days Late, for those of you who have been reading it, is being worked on. A fourth chapter is in the works, but do not expect it any time soon, as I am having problems writing it.)


End file.
